disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Axel
Axel is a character in Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. He is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama in the Japanese version of the game, and Grant George in the English version. The original romanization of his name is Akutare. The name of Axel's band, however, is Akutare according to the North American localization. Whenever Axel is summoned into battle via Cell Phone (and occasionally in stages where he is the boss or part of the storyline) the background music changes to his theme, a song called "White Tiger." Story Axel Mode ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories'' ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten'' Personal Life Axel is unlike the other main characters in Disgaea since he is from a different Netherworld entirely. There, he lives in a house that's not unlike a traditional old style Japanese home with his Mother, his multiple younger siblings and the family's pet Catsaber. The reason he needs to be famous is so he can help provide for his family due to the poor state they live in. He cares a lot for his family, almost more than being a star himself. Personality First of all, Axel is a major show-off. This often leads to confusion, since he always thinks that people trying to talk to him want his autograph, when they obviously don't. He is also very ambitious, often making extreme choices or performing extreme actions even though there is a simple answer or choice already presented to him. (Example: Choosing to guest star in an Evil Rangers show, unsure of the pay but would allow him to show off to his brother, instead of choosing right away to host the Travel Show, which would've secured a steady income for his family) He also charges headfirst into things, lacking the perceptive mind that Adell has whenever in these types of situations. He is also blind to the intentions of others. (As shown with the Autograph discrepancy) He shares this "blindness" trait with Captain Gordon. It can also be inferred, due to the fact that demons often hide their true intentions, that Axel, unlike most demons, cares greatly for other people. This is shown directly however in Axel Mode with his family and when he's so worried about leaving his poor family to go on the Travel Show to Veldime. Gameplay Style Like Adell, Axel has high stats and aptitudes in the Attack and Speed categories. Much like Adell, Axel is often associated with Fist Weapons. However, unlike Adell, his SPD is slightly lower (110% Aptitude, unlike Adell's 120% Aptitude), and he has better Mastery ratings with Swords and Spears. Axel's special ability allows him to take only half damage from attacks by Humanoid characters. While Adell is completely focused on maintaining a steady offense, Axel is more defensive and will likely be able to defend against an enemy swarm or ambush much better than any of the other main characters. To increase his efficiiency further, Axel has one more Counter than Adell. His Unique Specials are Shocking Soul, My Heart Shakes and Love Dynamite. In Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten, while he retains My Heart Shakes (though it is renamed "Aching Heart"), Shocking Soul has been replaced with a new move called Celebrity Tackle. Love Dynamite has been changed to Love Dynamite S and Axel's theme "White Tiger" plays during the animation for Love Dynamite S. In addition, some of Shocking Soul's animations have been incorporated into Love Dynamite S. Trivia *Axel's english voice actor formerly voiced Vyers in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. *One of Axel's Special Attacks "Love Dynamite," has a description that states "I voted for Pedro." This is an elusive shout-out to the movie "Napoleon Dynamite," in which there's a character named Pedro. *Along with Laharl and the Dean of Evil Academy, Axel's travel show is referenced by Joshua in Prinny 2 during the second Phantom Thief battle Gallery i_wf_006_i2.jpg|Axel's portrait in Disgaea 2. D2 Axel 1 Bust.jpg|Axel's bust in Disgaea 2. D2 Axel Cut-In.jpg|Axel's Cut-in Image in Disgaea 2. i_chr_014_m.jpg|Axel's Cut-in Image in Disgaea 3. File:Axel_D4_Cut-in.jpg|Axel's Cut-in image in Disgaea 4. D2 Axel 1 Concept.jpg|Axel's Concept Art. D2 Axel 2 Concept.jpg|Axel's Concept Art. Category:Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Player Characters Category:Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Player Characters